


По-разному

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Они очень по-разному воспринимают события, но разве им это мешает?





	По-разному

Ирука ворвался в сердце Какаши стремительной лавиной, он и опомниться не успел, как влюбился.  
Началось все с осторожного выяснения, что же они представляют собой, как учителя Наруто, Саске и Сакуры. И не успел Какаши оглянуться, как они теперь уже вдвоем частенько стали сопровождать команду в Ичираку, где им волей-неволей приходилось общаться друг с другом. Ирука оказался невероятно милым, особенно когда не стеснялся высказывать вслух свое громкое и резкое мнение. Какаши словно молния пробила, когда Ирука заорал однажды ночью на весь квартал «Наруто, ты – полный кретин!!!»  
Пара поздних сдач отчетов и небрежных фраз в опустевшем штабе – где нет никого, кроме них. Затянувшиеся тренировки команды. И вот он уже несколько раз в неделю терпеливо дожидается, пока Ирука закроет штаб, чтобы пойти ужинать – Какаши, проголодавшийся после целого дня возни с мелочью на миссиях ранга «D», и Ирука, насидевший зверский аппетит, учитывая, что в дни дежурства он успевает лишь позавтракать. И улыбка Ируки, принадлежащая только ему.  
  


***

  
  
Какаши захватил сердце Ируки не спеша, исподволь, и чувство проросло в нем постепенно, как трава сквозь трещины в асфальте.  
Они медленно узнавали друг друга, в течение совершенно пристойных ужинов в Ичираку, с командой генинов в качестве своеобразной дуэньи. Ирука не любил врать себе, и в какой-то момент честно признался себе, что еженедельных ужинов с Наруто ждет не сколько из-за самого горластого торнадо, сколько из-за сопровождавшего иногда команду дзёнина. И он был бесконечно признателен Какаши за его редкие и едва угадываемые, но такие искренние улыбки, когда Ирука обсуждал Наруто. Некоторые учителя ранее с неодобрением замечали, что он слишком привязался к мальчику-Кьюби, но Копирующий такого не говорил никогда и смотрел на Ируку… с восхищением?  
А потом, после их доброжелательного общения в Ичираку, казалось совершенно естественным предложить сдавшему отчет и совершенно вымотанному Копирующему вместе перекусить перед сном, в забегаловке, где Ирука обычно ужинал после дежурства в штабе. С Какаши оказалось легко молчать после напряженного трудового дня, и тишина между ними была удивительно уютной. Так что они повторили это, и еще раз, и снова…   
  


***

  
  
Во многом Ирука стал для Какаши первым, незабываемым, как стремительно вспыхнувшая сигнальная ракета.   
Например, еще никогда не случалось, чтобы дзёнин приходил в себя на больничной койке после чрезмерного использования Шарингана и обнаруживал искренне беспокоящегося близкого человека рядом. Еще никогда ему, выздоравливающему, не приносили рамен на вынос – вредно для здоровья тела, но исключительно полезно для выздоравливания души. Еще никто не засыпал на его кровати, забежав «проведать на минутку после дежурства» и нечаянно уснув до утра. Какаши тогда долго не спал, сидел, опершись на подушки, опасаясь пошевелиться и разбудить. И, не выдерживая, осторожно водил пальцами по каштановым волосам и шраму на носу. Ирука морщился и отмахивался, не просыпаясь.  
Какаши крайне быстро созрел до признания самому себе, что хочет сделать Ируку первым и в других смыслах – первый, кого он захочет увидеть после миссии, первый, с кем он поделится своими новостями, первый, с кем Какаши будет проводить все свободное время, первый, кого Какаши так сильно хочет… И даже, почему бы и нет – первый, с кем Какаши может ужиться в одной квартире. Ирука во многом стал единственным, и дзёнин собирался приложить все усилия, чтобы список уникальностей становился все длиннее и длиннее.  
  


***

  
  
Если бы Ируке предложили описать развитие их с Какаши отношений, он бы сравнил их с лестницей на гору. Неспешный подъем по маленьким ступенькам, повторяющиеся монотонные движения – и удивительный вид сверху, когда достигаешь вершины.   
Когда команда притащила с миссии своего наставника, было естественным, как дыхание, зайти и проведать его. Спросить врача, когда дзёнин, теоретически, может очнуться, и прийти как раз к тому времени, удачно подгадав под его пробуждение. Принести ему коробку рамена, как он временами приносил для Наруто, в душе сожалея, что время позднее и лавки с полезными овощами и фруктами уже закрыты. Зайти после смены в штабе, чтобы рассказать новости о команде. Конечно, то, что однажды он уснул прямо в палате Какаши после утомительного дня, обычным не было, но то, что его не растолкали, а дали поспать до утра, было приятно и немного смущало.   
В его действиях по отношению к дзёнину не было ничего особенного, но Какаши как-то ухитрился заставить воспринимать себя не как «одного из многих», а как «не такого, как все». Ирука сам не знал, хорошо это или плохо, но понимал, что уже по уши зависим от выражения глубокой благодарности пополам с восхищением на лице дзёнина, словно Ирука не оказывает незначительные знаки внимания, а дарит ему весь мир, перевязанный радугой как ленточкой. И хотелось радовать его еще и еще, желательно без перерывов на сон, еду и работу.  
  


***

  
  
Ирука первым обнял его, Какаши так быстро не осмелился бы.   
Ну, пусть не по-настоящему – в порыве радости за благополучно вернувшегося с задания Наруто, – но все равно! Короткое торопливое извинение потом не считалось – Какаши сам не знал, что бы он сделал, если бы чунин обнял его всерьез, с поглаживаниями и потискиванием. Но после этого закрывать на все глаза было уже поздно, к тому же невежливо заставлять Ируку все время делать первый шаг.  
Так что после очередного ужина в Ичираку, на пустынной ночной улице, Какаши вернул сексуально разрумянившемуся чунину внезапное объятие и решительно стянул маску. Следующий ход остался за ним.  
  


***

  
  
С точки зрения Какаши, они стали жить вместе удивительно быстро – едва ли с десяток интимных встреч, и вот Ирука уже собирает вещи для переезда.  
С точки зрения Ируки, три месяца, даже если Какаши регулярно пропадал на миссиях – долгий срок для пары, и если уж не расстались, то это прямая дорога к одной квартире на двоих.  
Они совершенно по-разному смотрели на все, включая собственные отношения. Но это все же не мешало им в итоге просто стать счастливыми рядом друг с другом.


End file.
